Sam Noctis
Samuel Noctis is a 19 year old werewolf (although he is an eighth Human) fire mage and apprentice summoner. At the age of 11 he was exiled from Morytania with the rest of his family. He was taught fire magic by Louis Pyron and summoning by Amadis Snow at the Arcane College. Appearance He has dark red hair and blue eyes. He wears his Red and orange battle armour (red ramokee torso and legs which are colour changed to dark red with elemental mind gloves and boots) and a black cape with a hood on it. He has a Guthix Staff on his back and his wand on his side. Personality He was quite hot headed and often reacted badly to pranks being pulled on him when he first joined the Arcane College, however since then he has become more level headed and thinks more before he acts. There are situations however when his anger gets the better of him and he lashes out. Family Generation 1 Owen Noctis(Human)Male: Deceased White Knight whose party was killed while in Mortiyania trying to settle in it during 4th Age 1777. He was rescued by Ulgred whom he fell in love with. Ulgred Mistal(Werewolf)Female: Deceased A commoner who found Owen and saved him from bleeding out due to wounds. She fell in love with him and the two married and lived their lives east of the Salve. Generation 2 Vladik Noctis(Half Human/Half Werewolf)Male: Deceased Son of Owen. When he came of age, Vladik stayed in Mortiyania and lived his life being ridiculed for being a half breed. Astia Meila(Werewolf) Female: Deceased Wife of Vladik. Matthew Noctis(Half Human/Half Werewolf)Male: Unknown Son of Owen. When he came of age he crossed the Salve as he couldn't stand the humiliation of being a half-breed. Generation 3 Ulvic Noctis(3/4 Werewolf, 1/4 Human)Male: Alive Son of Vladik. He was Exiled along with his family for resisting the Vyrewatch. Erika Lishta(Werewolf)Female: Alive Wife of Ulvic. Exiled with the rest of her family. Leita Noctis(3/4 Werewolf, 1/4 Human)Female: Deceased She was assaulted and defiled by a Black Knight who had come to Canifis to locate a missing comrade after her brother stood against the Vyrewatch. She died giving birth and her brother Vladik raised her child, James Noctis. Logan Noctis(3/4 Werewolf, 1/4 Human) Male: Alive Logan is the younger brother of Ulvic. He managed to escape exile with Leita by swearing alligence to the Vyrewatch. When his sister died giving birth, he took in her child James and raised him. Generation 4 Samuel Noctis(7/8th Werewolf, 1/8th Human)Male: Alive Son of Ulvic Erika Noctis(7/8th Werewolf, 1/8th Human)Female: Alive Daughter of Ulvic James Noctis(5/8th Human, 3/8th Werewolf)Male: Alive The illegitimate child of Leita. Not much is known of his whereabouts but he departed from Canifis some time ago, possibly after his cousins, uncle and aunt. History Sam grew up in Mortiyania with his parents and his older sister. They were fairly well off for werewolves however, when Sam was 11 the Vyrewatch were looking to raise the blood taxes and Sam's father stood up against them. Not wanting to risk a martyr, the Vyrewatch forced the Noctis family across the Salve where they would likely be killed by Humans who are scared of what they don't understand. Exile Sam lived with his family for 4 years across the Salve, constantly on the move to not risk anyone discovering their secret. However, one day Sam's mother was attacked by some thugs and she was forced to transform. The locals rallied to kill her and she barely escaped alive. Sam could not take it anymore and decided to go and learn a way to defend himself that did not require the use of tooth and claw. He decided to learn magic and so went on a journey to find a teacher, it was on this journey that he found the Arcane College. Arcane College The first mage he came across was called Carl and he practiced earth. Carl was a prankster and this got on Sam's nerves, leading him to at one point punching Carl in the gut. He was surprised to find himself being punched in the jaw by the one who would become his summoning teacher, Amadis Snow. Sam found out Amadis was a werewolf too just before their first lesson. As they started their first lesson, one Louis Pyron turned up who Sam saw was not on good terms with Amadis. The lesson went well but Sam was to have very few of these lessons due to Amadis being often away from the college. As time progressed, Sam befriended some of the members of the college, even Carl, and learned more fire magic, developing a preference to long range combat in the process, opposite to Louis' son Ace who prefers close quarters combat. Ace was a bit of an ass to everyone including Sam until the two sparred but this is really only important concerning Carl who started to feel worthless and made the bad decision of attempting to take his own life. Sam stopped him however and then Carl went out on a journey, Sam knew he wouldn't see Carl for a long time. Eventually Sam would progress through the ranks until one day he graduated in a fight against his own teacher, Louis. The fight was close and Sam believes it should have been a draw at least yet Ash Arven declared Sam the winner of the match. Head of Fire One day Louis Pyron, the head of fire departed without telling anyone(except his son Ace who didn't tell the College) to rescue Garth Icycia from the clutches of Terova. This left the two of them trapped for years. In the mean time, Sam was made acting head of fire due to being the only person in the College able to teach the element. Over time Sam became recognized as the actual head of fire. One day the College received a letter. It was a letter from the Arens to leave the tower or they would take it by force. It was decided to do a 1v1 duel for the tower and Percy would represent our side. During the duel it appeared Percy was killed though no body was found. Aren Rule Sam decided to stay as a fire teacher in the tower under the fourth order(an group of wizards unaffiliated with any of the other groups.) He spent some time here until one day, 2 people teleported into the library in front of him. These two were Louis Pyron and Garth Icycia. They had come to the tower to retrieve the wand of Samarodion Amysth. Sam helped them in this and they told him of their mission. The two of them left, Louis clearly not wanting Sam to tag along at the time and Sam heard nothing of them again....until he was called to the earth altar. Order of Wizards Sam went to the Earth Altar and met Louis there. It was clear from his speech that it wasn't him who called Sam to the Earth altar and so the pair entered the altar together to meet the ghost of Samarodion Amysth who had been bound to the altar. He told the pair about the meeting of the Mahjarrat in the north and told Louis to gather artifacts from each of the Grandmasters of the order. He then told the pair to fight Terova at the meeting. He then declared Sam a master of the order. The two of them returned to the tower. Louis was unable to enter the tower however so Sam went into the tower and teleported Florkain's tome to him and handed it on to Louis. One day Sam met Louis once again, though this time it was at the end of the Tower bridge. He was talking with Droidak Sirilai. Afterwards Louis decided to go head out to get Rzarius' Splitbark while Droidak and Sam journeyed to Ardougne to meet with Garth. When they met with Garth the three headed to a tower south of Ardougne where the Order had set itself up. Here they discussed where to find the remaining members of the order. Then Louis entered looking for supplies. It was then Garth told us that Terova had left his hiding place and likely has gone to Nardah. So Sam, Louis and Droidak departed for Nardah to take on Terova. When they got to Nardah they did indeed meet Terova. The trio fought Terova and one of his Mahjarrat allies but were not succesful. Sam was injured badly but Droidak managed to heal him so he could walk. The two made their way back to Louis to find out that Terova was Louis' father. After this Louis departed for the Earth Altar and Sam returned to Ardougne... Strengths and Weaknesses *He is proficient at the use of fire magic. *He has a basic knowledge in summoning magic. *He has a hard time dealing with close range fighters and prefers to keep a distance. *He can't swim. *Due to being a werewolf he is weakened by wolfbane but on the flip side has increased strength. *He cannot pass the Salve with ease. Trivia *Seeing as he can't swim he often summons a spirit wolf to drag him ashore when he falls into water. *He is allergic to cats. Theme Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Werewolves Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Summoners